I kissed a Leechlover
by StarFixation
Summary: Leah comes with a propostion.


_Yeah, I got bored and decided to do something extra. Unfortunately it was this…_

**Disclaimer: I own neither Twilight nor I kissed a girl. I wish I owned one, but I bet you can't guess which.**

**Note: this is on some hypothetical night when Edward goes on a hunt.**

I kissed a Leech-Lover (and damn it I liked it!)

* * *

Without Edward by her side as usual Bella was having trouble falling to sleep. It was odd how comfortable being cradled in someone who felt like cold marble.

Bella tried her best not to think of her beloved. She knew it wasn't like he was going to waltz into the room at any moment. He had told her that.

"It's going to an overnight trip, love" he sighed when she tried to ask when he would be back. To that she wished that she were a vampire too so she could hunt with her one and only.

There was a series of taps at the window, and Bella almost fell on the floor racing to get out of the bed. She was so excited that she forgot that Edward didn't need her to open the window for him.

"Edward I missed you so much!" she exclaimed throwing her arms around the warm body that was sitting in her windowsill.

_Warm?_ Bella thought as she pulled herself away slowly hoping that it wasn't who she thought it was.

It was the exact opposite.

"So where is your bloodsucker?" Leah taunted. Bella let out a little yelp of surprise and jumped back, which gave Leah the room to jump in.

"_Edward_ is on a hunting trip," Bella explained in confusion.

A normal person would be confused to why Leah was in her room in the middle of the night, but Bella was more worried about her asking about Edward. Typical.

Leah sat down on Bella's bed and grudgingly motioned for Bella to sit too. Bella obliged and sat opposite of the beautiful girl in her room.

"You know about how the pack can read each other's minds?" Leah asked softly. Bella nodded quickly and waited for more. "Sometimes we…can get each other's feelings too and it gets really confusing, and…"

Leah took a deep breath after doing that uncharacteristic rant without breathing.

"Does this have to do with Jacob?" Bella asked tentatively, as if she weren't sure it was okay for her to even speak in Leah's presence.

Leah flinched and nodded. "He _loves_ you and lately it's been getting…unbearable."

"So what do you need me to do?" Bella demanded with determination.

She was being her usual martyr self. If someone was unhappy because of her love triangle with Jacob and Edward, she would feel relieved if someone came and asked her for a favor.

Leah didn't speak at first. She just let her head hang in shame and murmured something.

"Excuse me?" Bella whispered hoping for some clarification.

"Can I kiss you?" Leah finally said at a loud enough volume to be heard by Bella.

"What?"

"It's just that…" Leah paused searching for the right words to say, but none seemed right. "Jake's feelings for you are starting to get to me and I keep having dreams, and daydreaming, and…"

This time she stopped herself so she could take control of the situation, but Bella spoke.

"So Jake is making you like me so much you want to make out?" Bella sighed summing it up simply.

Leah blanched, but nodded nonetheless.

Bella leaned forward expectantly and waited for Leah to take charge. She wondered why she had no issue with Leah kissing her, but did when it came to Jake. Maybe it was because she wouldn't confuse the feelings.

Leah leaned forward and gently found Bella's lips with hers. Then she felt everything that Jake had wanted to do take over and found her tongue dancing with Bella's while she ran her fingers through Bella's soft hair.

The two broke to gasp for air.

But then Leah left the lips of the human girl and went down her shoulder. She would have done more, but she smelled a vampire coming.

"Well thanks a lot," Leah thanked Bella and was quickly out the window. When both girls were sure no one would hear them they both uttered one sentence.

"Well that sucked,"

* * *

**_HA! Situational irony. bet you didn't see that coming._**


End file.
